


Love story

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pop, a estudante de Folclórico Americano de Nova York, após ser expulsa de seu antigo curso na França, começa a trabalhar em uma Cafeteria, o Coffee Love na estação de trem. Lá ela conhece o jovem promotor Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love story

**Boate Le Petit Paris, Norte da França.**

"Acho que eu já deveria ter voltado das férias para Paris. Ah, tanto faz." Disse a garota para si mesma.

Ela pegou o copo de _Uisque_ que o Barman da boate lhe serviu. Estava ligeiramente pensativa.

"Eu posso dançar melhor que todo mundo!"

 _Você me faz sentir como em um sonho de adolescente_  
Você me deixa tão excitada que não consigo dormir  
Vamos fugir e nunca olhar para trás

A garota tinha uns vinte anos, longos e lisos cabelos negros com mechas de ouro, que caiam em seu vestido amarelo de apenas um ombro, em forma de laço. Mesmo com a iluminação fraca da boate _Lê Petit,_ dava para perceber o brilho de excitação em seus olhos castanhos _._ A garota estava sentada em um banco alto do bar da boate. Ela deu um sorriso de lado, enquanto pulava do banco alto e subia na mesa. E começava a dançar, erguendo os braços e balançando os quadris. _A vida era ótima._

**Grand Central Station, Nova York-Estados Unidos. 2 meses depois.**

Era uma manhã de neve e estava escuro na estação de trem de Nova York. No alto da escadaria de pedra, em baixo do grande relógio estava Pop, uma jovem de vinte anos, com logos cabelos negros com mechas de ouro e olhos castanhos estava no alto, olhando as pessoas que passavam em baixo. Era engraçado tentar imaginar sobre cada uma delas. Homens de ternos, carregando uma pasta de trabalho em uma mão e um copo de café na outra, casais recém-apaixonados indo conhecer a louca cidade ou estudantes indo para suas faculdades fora da cidade. Ali perto um quadro mostrava a hora de chegada e saída dos trens para Connecticut, Nova Jersey...

 _Nós éramos jovens_  
Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez  
Eu fecho meus olhos  
E começo a lembrar  
Eu estou parada

Pop se apoiou sobre seu caderno que estava no parapeito da escadaria, onde estava fazendo um resumo para a faculdade. Ela pegou o copo de Iogurte de laranja com mel que estava ao seu lado e começou a bebericar distraidamente, quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Um rapaz de terno e sobretudo estava parado no meio do saguão de pedra, procurando algo em sua pasta. De repente ele olhou para ela. _Meu Deus, ele é lindo, p_ ensou Pop. Ele tinha belos olhos azul-claros e cabelos loiros um pouco mais compridos. O olhar dos dois se sustentou por alguns segundos até ele desviar e se dirigir à saída da estação, sorrindo. Pop sacudiu a cabeça, voltando à atenção para seu caderno. Tinha que fazer um resumo de um capitulo do livro _Uma história básica do Folclore Americano._

 _Eu vejo as luzes,_  
Vejo a festa, os vestidos de gala  
Eu te vi fazendo seu caminho  
No meio da multidão  
Você disse oi  
Mal sabia eu  


Após olhar as horas no grande relógio trabalhado em ouro atrás de si, Pop suspirou e desceu as escadas, suas botas de cano alto e pretas ecoando no mármore do saguão. Era hora do trabalho. Pop estudava Folclórico Americano na Universidade de Nova York, após ser expulsa de seu curso na França, por faltar o primeiro semestre, e trabalhava em um Café que pertencia ao seu primo Liam, que ficava ali na estação. O nome era _Coffee Love._ A Cafeteria tinha suas paredes pintadas de vermelho com toques de ouro e as mesinhas ficavam em frente à vidraça que mostrava os trens do lado de fora. Havia um balcão, com bancos altos, que mostrava vários doces e salgados que eles vendiam. Do sistema de som, saia uma musica leve. Pop chegou ao local, cumprimentando os outros funcionários e foi vestir o uniforme que era um vestido rosa pálido de mangas compridas e um avental bege com o logotipo do _Coffee Love_. Como era sábado, o movimento estava fraco. Havia somente um casal em uma das mesas do canto. Jane, a outra garçonete, que era sua amiga, estava na frente do Café, varrendo, enquanto Liam saíra para fazer alguns pagamentos. Após levar o pedido para o casal, Pop se sentou atrás do balcão, em um dos bancos altos, e começou a ler um livro da faculdade. De repente a porta se abriu em um rapaz entrou, sentando-se em um dos bancos do balcão, perto de Pop. Ela colocou o material de lado e pegou um bloquinho do bolso do avental.

 _Que você era Romeu,_  
Você estava atirando pedras  
E meu pai te disse, fique longe da Julieta  
E eu comecei a chorar na escadaria  
Te implorando, por favor não vá!  
E eu disse  


"O que você gostaria de beber?" Perguntou Pop.

E depois seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram. Era o rapaz que ela observara na estação aquela manhã. E ele era ainda mais bonito de perto.

"Eu gostaria de um Café, por favor." Pediu o rapaz.

E ele sorriu. _Ele tinha um sorriso perfeito!_

"Ok."

Cinco minutos depois Pop lhe entregou o café. Ele agradeceu e depois tirou o laptop e começou a digitar. Passou-se uma hora e o rapaz pediu outro café quente, enquanto se concentrava nos papeis em suas mãos. Após lhe servir, Pop se levantou e foi limpar a mesa onde outro cliente havia estado. Ela retirou a xícara, o prato e os talheres usados, colocando-os em uma bandeja para levar a cozinha, caminhando com um leve rebolado. Ela voltou da cozinha e começou a ler o livro, mas discretamente o observava, fingindo pensar no que ia grifar com o marca-texto, mas mal percebendo que a atenção do rapaz também se desviava do laptop para ela. Ela era linda. Quase uma hora se passou e ele pagou a conta e foi embora. Do banco, Pop ficou olhando pelo vidro do café, o rapaz ir embora.

Aquela não seria a primeira vez que ele viria ali. Já havia se passado quase um mês que ele freqüentava aquele café, e sempre se sentava naquele mesmo banco. Sempre de terno, com uma pasta. Pop deduziu que ele deveria ser um empresário ou um advogado. Naquela tarde, alem do café, ele pediu um muffin de _blueberry_ também. Ela podia apostar que se Jane e Miley estivessem trabalhando naquela tarde, estariam paquerando o rapaz. Não que isso fosse de sua conta. Pop sacudiu a cabeça. Após lhe entregar o café e o doce, Pop se sentou do outro lado do balcão. Ela começou a sacudir uma bota no ritmo de uma musica que veio em sua cabeça, enquanto escrevia em seu caderno. Na verdade, seu caderno da faculdade já estava virando um diário. Ela o observava e escrevia algumas coisas sobre _ele_.

 _Romeu me leve_  
à algum lugar em que possamos ficar sozinhos  
Eu estarei esperando,  
Tudo o que precisaremos fazer será correr  
Você será o príncipe e eu a princesa

_Essa é uma história de amor,  
Querido apenas diga que sim_

_Acredita que já faz quase um mês que ele vem aqui no Coffee Love e eu nem sei o seu nome?_ Ou _A expressão de concentração que ele faz quando esta digitando é linda._ E também _O modo que ele sorri para mim quando eu lhe entrego seu pedido... Isso faz minha pulsação acelerar e minhas mãos suarem..._

Enquanto escrevia, o rapaz a olhava. Não sabia o seu nome, da Garota do Café. Mas ela era linda. A ruga que se formava entre seus olhos castanhos, os cabelos longos caindo em ondas com toques de ouro pelas costas. Ele adorava aquele Café e já freqüentava há quase um mês. Para ele, era um dos melhores. Mas ele também gostava de ir lá só para ouvir a voz _dela_ , a risada _dela._ Ele não sabia quando começara a observar-la. Adorava ver os olhos dela brilharem de excitação quando fazia planos com as duas garotas que trabalhavam com ela. Até mesmo a expressão suave em seu rosto, quando lhe entregava seu café. Era estranho que nem soubesse seu nome. Sempre se sentavam ali um de frente para o outro, mas também não conversavam. Ele, sempre ocupado com a papelada do trabalho e ela, servindo os clientes ou fazendo suas tarefas da Faculdade. De repente o olhar dos dois se encontrou. Pop ficou vermelha e abaixou a cabeça, enquanto ele ria baixinho. Então, decidiu falar com ela, pela primeira vez.

 _Então eu fugi_  
Pro jardim pra te ver  
Nós ficamos quietos,  
Pois estaríamos mortos se eles soubessem  
Feche seus olhos  
Vamos ficar em silêncio só um tempinho  


"Ola estranha." Disse o rapaz, risonho.

Ela riu.

"Ola estranho."

"E então... Você estuda o que?" Ele perguntou, curioso.

Ele apontou para alguns livros que estavam sob o balcão.

"Folclore Americano na Universidade de Nova York." Ela disse, sorrindo.

"Você tem um sotaque diferente."

"É porque passei uma temporada na França."

"Nossa, que legal. Quanto tempo você ficou lá?"

"Um ano e meio. Fui expulsa."

O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela era uma caixinha de surpresa. Ela então cruzou as pernas.

"Foi meio bobo. Faltei boa parte do 1º semestre e me mandaram de volta para cá. Mas e você, já é formado?" Perguntou ela, curiosa sobre o rapaz.

"Sou formado em Direito. Trabalho na Wall Street como promotor. Chuck Edgecombe."

"Pop, prazer. Mas então, o que leva um cara tão requintado a um mero Café do outro lado da cidade?"

Ele riu meio constrangido, passando a mão em seus cabelos, enquanto ela cruzava as mãos sobre o balcão.

"Eu adoro vir a essa estação." Ele disse, admirando o lugar.

"Sério? Eu também. Eu adoro ir a estações de trens, bares e aeroportos. São tão sensuais. " Ela disse, sonhando alto.

"Ficar imaginando sobre cada pessoas que passa no saguão. Os lugares de onde vem, para onde vão..."

"Ou o que vão fazer."

Os dois sorriram. O rapaz aproximou-se mais do balcão, seu rosto muito próximo do dela. Ele sorriu, vendo a face dela vermelha.

"E ai, garota do Café, aceita ir comigo a exposição de artes hoje a noite?"

"Não sei, promotor. A Garota do Café tem que trabalhar."

"Hoje à noite, depois do trabalho?" Perguntou ele sorrindo.

"É claro. Pegue-me as oito."

Chuck terminou o café e se despediu dela com um sorriso e um beijo demorado no rosto. Pop se levantou, retirando o prato e a xícara usados para lavar, ainda corada. Ela sorriu. Era só mais um dia comum no _Coffee Love._

 _Porque você era romeu_  
E eu era uma menina má.  
E meu pai te disse, fique longe da julieta  
Mas você era tudo pra mim  
E implorava, por favor não vá!  
E eu disse  
Romeu me leve  
à algum lugar em que possamos ficar sozinhos  
Eu estarei esperando,  
Tudo o que precisaremos fazer será correr  
Você será o principe,  
E eu a princesa  
Essa é uma história de amor,  
Querido apenas diga que sim


End file.
